


溫度

by aeonma, elchrists



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonma/pseuds/aeonma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014聖誕節短文，搭配Aeon的聖誕節圖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	溫度

　　雪花飄盪在他深邃的眉眼之間，從微敞的領口滑落至突起的鎖骨。那陣沁涼令他皺了皺眉頭，抬頭仰望盛冬的天幕。金屬手臂伸起，接住紛沓而來的白點，與之相觸的手掌卻沒有感覺到半點溫度。

　　「嘿！糖果都發完了嗎？」

　　Steve Rogers從他後頭用力拍了他的肩膀。鎖骨處的冰漬因這震盪沿著胸脯滾落，他回過身，望著一臉笑意盎然的友人。

　　「嗯。」

　　聖誕老人的糖果袋就像魔法散盡一般的乾癟著，隨地心引力優雅的垂落在他的黑皮靴旁邊。Steve手上也有一個同樣的袋子，裡頭大概連張糖果紙都沒有剩下來。但是，Steve的紅色大外套左右兩側的口袋，卻以一種不甚自然的方式鼓了起來。

　　他低頭望著，表情介於茫然與冷漠之間。幸好有個人比他還要了解自己，所以這種不夠到位的情緒表達在溝通上並不是什麼問題。

　　「這個嗎？」Steve會意，掏了掏自己的口袋，雙手各從一邊掏出圓滾滾的水果。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　「橘子，Natasha給的，除此之外還有別的聖誕禮品，貨運下午就送回家了。」Steve兩手各拿著一顆大橘子，配上紅色外套與白色的毛滾邊，整個人看起來特別滿足。Steve將其中一顆橘子拋給他，他用那條金屬手臂接住。

　　「好了，回家吧，越晚越冷。」

　　他的頭歪了一下，消化著Steve的這句話，然後才慢吞吞地走向Steve，將橘子換隻手拿著。橘子的表皮富含水分，有點柔軟，溫度略低於人體；金屬手臂向來很難告訴他這些資訊。

　　在拐彎離開大道上之前，他再一次伸長金屬臂，鐵灰色的手掌接住一掬雪花，那些雪花在他掌心裡並沒有半點融化的跡象。

　　但是Steve的手掌覆了上來。雪花化成了水，從彼此指縫間流逝。

　　「冷嗎？」

　　「嗯。」Steve笑答。

　　「那就別碰著了。」他說著，抽出手臂，卻沒想到Steve加了些力道拖住他。

　　「正因如此，也能熱得更快。」

　　說著，Steve五指交握，牽住他的金屬手掌，帶他繼續慢悠悠的往前走。行至多風的十字路口，一陣煙霏霧結，冰珠紛然掠過彼此的眼鼻與髮際，他呼出一口霧色的水氣。

　　拐彎之後兩人拾級踏上公寓前的小階梯。「熱了。」Steve說，鬆開兩人的指掌，然後將他的金屬掌帶到他臉頰旁，「對吧？」

　　Steve掏出鑰匙，一邊開門一邊告訴他：「Natasha的禮物，還能更暖。」


End file.
